ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Weapon/Transcript
(Continuing from the previous episode, Kai gets ambushed by three mysterious Ninja.) (Kai attacks the Ninja and escapes through the rooftop, but the Ninja attack him to the floor of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Kai then turns on the training equipment to attack the other Ninja. As the fight continues to take part, Kai lands on one of the Ninja, making the other two dogpile on them when Wu stops the fight.) Wu: Stop! Cole, Jay and Zane: Yes, Sensei. Kai: (Confused.) Wait a minute, they're your students too? (Wu nods.) This was my final test, wasn't i-? Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three. Three Blind Mice. Three Musketeers. Three— Cole: Uh, what he's trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that three of us have trained together. We're solid. Kai: Didn't look so solid to me. Zane: Master, what is the meaning of this? Wu: Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first, Ninja, Go! (Wu uses his Spinjitzu to change the outfits of the four Ninja and give them each a weapon.) Kai: Whoa! Cole: How'd he do that?! Jay: (Elated.) Whoa! Look what color I am! Cole: Wait a minute, I'm still black. (Wu starts donning each Ninja with their respective element.) Wu: Kai, Master of Fire. It burns bright in you. Jay is blue, Master of Lightning. Jay: Heh, that's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing. A dabble in model building. A touch of cooking. A little poetry. Cole: (Sighs.) More like "Mouth of Lightning". Wu: Black Ninja is Cole, solid as rock, Master of Earth. Cole: (To Kai.) Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back, and for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of. Zane: Except for dragons. Cole: (Annoyed.) Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world. Wu: And White Ninja is Zane, Master of Ice, and seer with sixth sense. (As Wu speaks, Zane utilizes his shurikens before making them vanish.) Kai: (Intrigued.) I sense this one takes things a little too seriously. Zane: You too have the gift? Jay: (Laughs.) He's just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh? Zane: (Sarcastically.) Yes, it was a joke. Haha. (Jay shakes his head in disappointment.) Wu: Pay attention! You four are the chosen ones who will protect the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu... from Lord Garmadon. Kai: But what about my sister?! Jay: (Gasps excitedly.) We're saving a girl? Is she hot? Cole: Jay... Jay: I-I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into. Does she like blue? Kai: Back off! Wu: When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon! Cole: Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu. Wu: Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found. (Pauses for a moment.) Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage. Cole: Great. Jay: Now we have to find the key? Cole: Yeah, I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride. Kai: Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up. ---- (The next day, the four Ninja pull the horse carriage which Wu is sitting on as they travel to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the first Golden Weapon.) Jay: (Mocking Kai.) "Sign me up". Way to go, spark plug. Zane: I sense this is some strange form of team-building. Cole: Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go. Kai: So, where did Sensei find you three? Cole: Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we'd ever been seen together. I was testing my limits. (In a flashback, Cole is seen climbing a mountain when he stumbles across Wu drinking tea.) Jay: I was testing my invention. (In a flashback, Jay is shown to be testing his gliders, which were working well. Unfortunately, he crashed through a billboard, noticing Wu next to it after the accident.) Zane: And I was testing myself. (In a flashback, Zane is meditating under frozen water when he almost drowns after seeing Wu, who also was apparently underwater the whole time.) Kai: You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, none of us would— Wu: Shh... Stop! (They arrive at the Caves of Despair.) The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power— Jay: Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mortals. Alright, guys. Let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Cole, you got the plan? Cole: Sure do. First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then... (Notices Kai's missing.)... where's Kai? (As the Ninja are looking for Kai, it is shown that he is already on ground level.) Jay: (Sighs.) Let's go! (The three Ninja abort their plan and proceed to Kai's route instead. When Kai gets caught by one of the Skulkin warriors, the other three attack him in order not to alert the others of the Ninja's presence.) Kai: (Noticing the map Samukai has.) The map! (At the conveyor belt, as the Skeleton Army are collecting rocks, Nuckal notices something he considers special while Cole, Jay and Zane ride the conveyor belt unnoticed.) Nuckal: Oh, oh, oh, oh. I found something! Kruncha: (Annoyed.) That's another rock, you bonehead! Nuckal: But it's shaped like a doughnut! I wonder what it tastes like. (As he bites the rock and shrieks in agony, Kruncha shakes his head in disappointment.) (Meanwhile, Kai advances closer to the map while his teammates follow him using other routes and eventually catching up to him.) Jay: (Slaps Kai on the head.) What's the matter with you? Kai: Shh. (Samukai laughs as he studies the map and leaves it on his base.) Jay: (Noticing the map from a different view.) It's upside-down. They're digging at the wrong spot. Zane: The Golden Weapon is near. (Grabs it with one of his shurikens without Samukai noticing.) Kai: (After studying the map.) There's no time to waste. (He takes off without his team again.) Jay: What is it with that guy? Always in a rush! (As Kai sneaks in without being noticed, he tries to push a boulder out of the way when his teammates arrive.) Cole: Hey! Before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team. Kai: Yeah, whatever. (The four Ninja push the boulder aside and enter the inside of the cave to see the Scythe of Quakes.) Jay: (In excitement.) Wow! That is so cool! (His echo alerts the Skulkin Army while Cole tells him to lower his voice.) Cole: (After retrieving the Scythe.) Not so loud. Jay: Come on. Don't be paranoid. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves. Cole: Zip it, okay? (Throws the Scythe to Kai.) Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy. (As the Ninja leave, a dragon head opens its mouth wide open.) Cole: Alright, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner. As Cole is leading the path, he comes across Samukai and the Skulkin, preparing for battle with his teammates.) Jay: (Jay hits a skeleton with his Nunchucks) Two points! Zane: Kai! Throw it here! (Kai throws the Scythe to him.) Cole: Going long! (Zane throws the Scythe in Cole's direction.) Kai: There's too many of them! Jay: Let me handle that. (As Jay is fighting them, he realizes the battle is just like the training course back at the Monastery.) Jay: Hey, guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy! Cha-Ching! (Jay performs Spinjitzu.) Kai: (Surprised.) Spinjitzu! Jay! What's the key?! Jay: I'm just going through the motions. This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it. Kai: Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy! (Kai also performs Spinjitzu.) Kruncha: (Misinterpreting the use of the word "dummy" while laughing at Nuckal.) He just called you a dummy. Nuckal: No, he called you a dummy. (The two Skulkin Generals retreat when they see Zane's Spinjitzu heading their direction.) Zane: I sense you do not stand a chance. Samukai: (After realizing the danger they're in.) Retreat! (The whole Skeleton Army retreats as the four tornadoes head towards them.) Cole: Huh! Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies. (Kisses his biceps.) (Kai and Jay react in disappointment.) Cole: Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back! (Cole turns around and is shocked to see what is behind the team.) Kai: (Celebrating.) Alright! Jay: (Celebrating.) Woo hoo hoo! Cole: (Still in shock.) Uh... guys... Zane: Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the Weapons? (The other three Ninja turn around to see the Earth Dragon standing right in front of them.) Cole: Is... that... a... that's not what I think it is. Is it? Jay: You mean a dragon? Kai: Uh, that sure looks like a dragon! Zane: I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one. (The Earth Dragon spits out sand as the four Ninja duck for cover. They then try to flee.) Cole: I thought dragons weren't from this world! (Kai uncovers the Scythe to use it.) Jay: No no, Kai! Bad idea! Sensei told us not to! Kai: Then you better keep your mouth shut! Cole: (As Kai charges towards the Earth Dragon with the Scythe.) Kai! DOOOON'T! (Kai goes on to use the Scythe anyway. The Earth Dragon collapses after the use of the Scythe while the Ninja retreat.) Kai: We got our escape! Cole: We'll use Spinjitzu! (The Earth Dragon follows them as they escape using Spinjitzu. Unfortunately, the Earth Dragon couldn't catch the Ninja in time.) Cole: (After the Ninja escaped.) That was so awesome! Kai: Yes! We are unbelievable! Zane: We are the best! Jay: Did you see that?! I was like "pow"! And you were like "bam"! Wu: (Infuriated.) Enough! (All four Ninja pause and pay attention to Wu.) I told you not to use the Scythe! Jay: (Pointing fingers at Kai.) He did it. Kai: (Surprised.) What? Cole: I warned him, Sensei. Kai: Using it was my only option. Wu: And what makes you think you're more important than the team?! Huh?! Huh?! Kai: They took my sister, remember?! Wu: There are still three Weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right. (Kai realizes the mistake he made and follows right behind his team.) ---- (Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Samukai begs Garmadon for forgiveness.) Samukai: Master, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu and they have the Scythe. Garmadon: Good. (Much to Samukai's surprise.) Then my brother was there. Samukai: If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them and— Garmadon: No. Let them think they're winning. Samukai: But I... do not understand. Garmadon: Everything is going to plan. (Laughs evilly while Samukai complies.) (The episode ends with a "to be continued" subtitle.) For the information of this episode, click here. For the weapons used by the Ninja, click here Category:Skulkin Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Golden Weapons Category:Underworld Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes